Printers that print a two-dimensional image by using a print head, which prints at one time a portion of a plurality of raster constituting an image and performs a sub-scanning by moving at least either one of a printing medium or a print head by a movement mechanism, are known.
In this type of printer, in order to prevent an undesirable margin from being generated on a leading side in a sub-scanning direction of the printing medium, it is necessary to start printing of the image simultaneously with the start of the sub-scanning.
However, depending on specification of a motor that is a driving source of the movement mechanism, a fluctuation of the moving speed of the sub-scanning occurs during a time period until a speed of the sub-scanning is stabilized to a constant speed. Due to the fluctuation of the moving speed, an image printed in a region during that time period experiences deterioration in image quality in some cases.
Under these circumstances, it is desirable that an image be printed without deterioration in image quality even before the speed of sub-scanning has stabilized.